Holy Swordsman Naruto
by Jay3000
Summary: There have been only one every person in history that most people never wanted to reincarnated, so they would search in secret and kill anyone who was suspected of having his memories. To save her son's life Kushina Uzumaki sealed the memory of her son to give him a fighting chance.
1. Chapter 1 The Reincarnated

**Mari: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR** _ **World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (written by Akamitsu Awamura and illustrated by Refeia.**_ **) or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Magic powers attacks**

 **Jay3000:** **Happy holidays and a happy new year ladies and gentlemen, I am back with a new story, I hope you like it. I wrote this story from my head, I did not have a laptop or internet when I wrote it.**

 **Chapter 1 The Reincarnated**

A beautiful 20 year old blonde haired womanwho possesses a well-endowed body figure that puts a lot of women to shame. She is wearing a formal business suit which hugged her body perfectly and she has a witch hat on her head. She is walking through the orphanage hall, she was going to collect her former sensei son for him to attend the magical Academy that she was in charge of. Her sensei had vanished five years ago leaving her to wonder what had happen to them until she received a letter from her sensei two days ago, tell her that she had to leave into order to protect her son but she still haven't tell her the reason why they left. The letter also inform her where to find Naruto and that she had seal away Naruto's memory and that he would regain it on his 17 birthday which was two weeks ago.

"He is in that room." The nun said as the blonde entered the room to see a boy who was have average height, lean built person with tan skin, ocean blue eyes, and spiky blonde-colored hair with reach the back of his neck.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde woman said with a smile as she walked up to him. "You have gotten bigger and handsome hehehe."

"So have you Mari-chan, you have gotten even more beautiful." Naruto replied with a smile. "So what brings you here?"

"I receive a letter from your mother informing me of you are and that she wants you to attend a Magical school." Mari said with a smile.

"I see, the only letter I got from mom was to explain why she sealed my memory and that she love me." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"I am sorry I brought up, I also miss sensei too." Mari said in a sad voice, Kushina was like a mother to her. "Say Naruto-kun, could you tell me why she seal your memory."

"Sorry Mari-chan but you have to figure it out on your own." Naruto said as Mari pout. "Let just say he's very powerful."

 **The next day (Naruto's dorm)**

"Wow! I don't think I have ever slept so well." Naruto said as he looks around the room. "Oh shit I am late." As he saw the time on his clock displaying 11:00 am, he was supposed to be at orientation at 10.

"Mari-chan isn't going to like this." Naruto said as he got up and run into the showers, ten minutes later he came out and dry off himself before putting on the Akane Academy uniform. "I need to eat something first." He did not have any time to make a proper breakfast so he had to work with his ramen. He used his fire magic to heat up some water before pouring it into the ramen container. He quickly ate his ramen and made his way to the Academy as fast as he could.

 **Akane Academy (11:25)**

A young man of average height with purple hair with a white streak in the front, down the center of his head. He has violet-blue eyes and is wearing the Akane Academyuniform. He was enjoying is rest when he heard a female's voice.

"Flaga!" He open his eyes only to be tackled to the ground bybeautiful teenage girl with french pink hair tied long enough to go down to her knees and a big yellow ribbon on the right side of her hair. She also has violet-blue eyes like the boy and his wearing the Akane Uniform.

"What the hell get off me?" The boy shouted as the pink hair girl got off him.

"Flaga, it's me, you beloved sister Sarasha."The pink hair girl said as she grabbed unto his hands.

"Flaga, who is that? My name is Moroha Haimura!" The boy now known as Moroha said as he looked at the girl.

"I just know you are my Flaga." The pink hair girl said as she got close to him. "We are not brother and sister this time so we can be together."

"Can't you see he has no memory of his past life?" A voice said from behind them. They turn around to seea beautiful teenage girl of average height with long maroon hime-style hair and green eyes. She has white skin and a rather more mature well-endowed which could give any adult a run for their money. She also wearing an academy uniform.

"Who the hell are you?" The pink hair girl shouted but the beautiful girl ignored her and walked towards Moroha and pushed him on the ground and got on top of him.

"What is going on here?" Moroha wonder as the girl lean down to kiss him.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had finally reached the academy and pushed the door in. "I made it!" He shouted only to see an empty room. "Damn it! I am late, Mari-chan is not going to like this." As he looked around he saw three students, pink hair girl who looked furious and a maroon hair girl about to kiss a purple and white hair boy. "Sorry to interrupt." As he went to leave.

"Wait!"

 **With the Maroon hair girl**

She was about to kiss her Shu Saura when the blonde hair boy interrupt them. "Sorry to interrupt." He said and was about to leave. She said something that she did not expect to say.

"Wait!" she watched as he stop, she got off Moroha and quickly walked to the blonde hair boy. "Who are you?" He had a familiar feeling about him but she had never met him before.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile as he put out his hand.

"I ask the question wrong, any way I am Shizuno Urusibara." The girl now known as Shizuno said as she shook his hand.

 **Flash back (1000 years ago)**

The witch of the Netherworld is walking through a hall on her way to the throne room. She entered the room to see her lord and lover sitting on his throne. "My love you are back." The man said whose face was cover by his long spiky blonde hair. The witch ran up to the man throw herself at him and kissed him.

"And with good news, I finally convince that fool that you are at your weakest and that he should attack you." The witch of the Netherworld said with a smile.

"That fool even with the A…."

 **Flash back end**

"Did you see that also?" Shizuno asked, she had never add any vision about that man before.

"Yes I did." Naruto said with a smile.

"Then answer my pervious question." Shizuno desperately wanted to knowwho that man was and why she was kissing him instead of her husband.

Naruto walked up to her and whispered into her ear. "It's a secret." Naruto laughed when he heard Shizuno growl.

Shizuno was about to respond when the pink hair girl cut her off. "Thank you for saving my Flaga from that harpy." As she smile.

"You can thank me with your name." Naruto said as he saw Shizuno glaring at him.

"My name is Satsuki Ranjo, the hero of Justice!" The girl now known as Satsuki said with a smile. "And this is my former brother and love of my live Flaga!"

"No I am not!" Moroha said as he run up to them. "I am Moroha." As he looked at Naruto, he did not know whether to curse this man for ruin his kiss with a beautiful girl or thank him for saving his first kiss.

"Its nice meeting you two." Naruto said as he felt Shizuno glaring a hole in his head because he was ignoring her. He was about to answer her when he heard a cough they all turn around to see a pissed off head mistress Mari looking at them.

"You are all late for your first class, now move along." Mari said which scared them.

"Yes head Mistress!" They all shouted as they exit the room.

"Oh and Naruto please report to my office after school so I can personally give you my orientation speech that you missed today, all two hours of it." Mari said with a smile that sends shivers down Naruto's spine.

 **In class**

They arrived in class to see five seats remaining two window and three middle seats, the others weight their mind expect Naruto who walked up to the middle window and Moroha who took the middle seat. "Wait Flaga." Satsuki shouted as she ran after Moroha and took the seat beside him.

Shizuno stood there for a moment, who should she sit beside, her husband Shu Saura or this mysterious guy who she seem to cheating on her husband and seems to be in love with. "I need to know more about this guy." As she walked towards Naruto and took a seat behind him.

"Alright students, as you know our school train saviours." The teacher said as they listen. "Saviours are people with special powers which they inherit from their pass lives and use it fight Meta Physicals."

"Meta Physicals are monsters that seem to appeared out of nowhere and attack saviours." The teacher continue to talk.

 **With Naruto and Shizuno**

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Shizuno said quietly to Naruto for the 12th time but this time she got an answer.

"Because it is fun." Naruto response only to hear her growl. "Fine if you can guess who I am by my actions then I will grant you any favour you want of me."

"Ok but why the favour though and what do you want from me?" Shizuno asked suspiciously.

"It makes you want to work harder to find out who I am." Naruto replied with a smile. "As for me if you can't figure it out before I am somehow force to reveal myself then you have to be my roommate hehehheehhe."

"Deal." Shizuno said.

"What?" Naruto was kidding about the hold roommate thing.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Miss Urusibara pay attention." The teacher called to them.

"Hai sensei." They both replied as the class laughed.

"As I was saying there are two types of saviours, Black magic users and White Irons." The teacher said as he points to the chart. "Black magic users uses magic to both attack and defend whether with or without the aid of weapon while White Iron user uses weapon or hand to hand combat to attack and defend." The teacher continue for a while until class was over. "Your next class will be combat training!"

 **The hall way**

Naruto, Shizuno and the others had changed into their training clothes and was walking towards their other class. "So do you guys know what kind of saviour you are?" Moroha asked.

"The hero of Justice is a White Iron." Satsuki said with a huge smile on her face.

"I am a black magic user." Shizuno said as she listen for Naruto's answer.

"I don't know as yet." Naruto said as he smiled at Shizuno.

"Liar" Shizuno muttered.

"What about you Moroha?" Naruto asked the purple and white hair boy.

"I'm in the same boat as you Naruto." Moroha replied as they entered a stadium. "Wow." As he looked around the huge place.

"Today will learn about Prana and how to use it to discover what type of saviour you are." The teacher said as he explain how to draw out their Prana. "You guys are going to try it now and don't be disappointed if you can't do it on the first try."

" **Acieal**!" Satsuki shouted as she took the pendent off her neck and a short sword appeared in her hands. "This how to summon your weapon everyone!"

"Damn it what am I doing wrong." Moroha growled as he did what the teacher told him but nothing was happening.

"Flaga just tried again you can do it." Satsuki cheered him.

" **Dragon Cane Nargruitz!"** Shizuno said as a staff made of ice appeared in her hands before it shattered and turn into a black staff. "Now to see what you summon Naruto." As she looked at him, hoping to get a clue to their mysterious past.

" **Wind Demon."** Naruto said as a large object with blades pointing out in all directions.

"A Fuma Shuriken?" Shizuno said as she search her mind for any famous saviours who used a Fuma Shuriken but she could not find any. "Bastard." She saw him smiling at her again.

"This is boring." Everyone turn around to see a very tall and muscular boy with tanned skin and dark purple hair is name Gen Isurugi.

"And why is it that Mr. Isurugi?" The teacher turn to the boy.

"Because this is baby stuff that we should all know before we enter the school." Gen said as his friends nodded their heads. "And those who can even do it should not be here." As he looked at Moroha.

"This is a school train student at any level that they come here with." The teacher replied.

"Don't pay him any mind Flaga, he's just being an ass." Satsuki said loudly not caring if he had heard her.

"Why don't you saythat to my face bitch?" Gen said as Satsuki growled.

"Sensei why don't you make a mock battle between I the hero of Justice and this ass to show the others how it is done." Satsuki said as she looked at the teacher.

"It's not part of the cl-"

"Come on sensei, it's just a practice battle." Naruto putting his two cents in.

The teacher sigh. "Find but when I say the battle is over then the battle is over." The two teen nodded their heads.

"You will get the honours of getting your ass kicked by the hero of Justice." Satsuki said with a smile.

"Hahahaha like a bitch like you can be a hero." Gen said.

" **Acieal**!" Satsuki shouted as she took the pendent off her neck and a short sword appeared in her hands but this time she had on some light armour.

"Hm **Voltron**!" Gen shouted as he rip off his pendent which turn into a large axe and light armour appeared on him.

"Are both fighters ready?" The teacher asked as they nodded their heads. "Begin!"

"Time to run circles around this moron." Satsuki said as she charged at him with great speed but Gen was faster.

" **Voltron**!" Gen roared as he swings his axe at her.

"Shit." Satsuki used her sword to block his axe. "Kyahaaaaaaaaa!" She was send flying across the room from the force of the axe. "Damn he is strong." As she got off the ground.

"Is that all the hero of Justice can do." He mock her before charging at her. "Got you!" He was above her. He swings his axe down on the place where Satsuki was supposed to be. "Argh!" She attacked him from behind.

"The hero of Justice strikes again." Satsuki said with a smile on her face.

"You bitch!" Gen roared as he attacks her at great speed, Satsuki was able to block the attack again but the power of the attack sends her skidding across the ground before she clashed into a wall.

Satsuki got up out of the wall only to see Gen in front of her. "I am not done yet." As he swing his axe but instead of cutting her he cut her clothes. "Hahahahhahahaha you call those breasts!"

"Enough!" The teacher shouted as Moroha ran up to Satsuki and put a jacket around her.

"Hm weak bitch!" Gen said as Satsuki started to cry and ran off. "Hahahaha next I'll cut off your bottom clothes."

"Bastard." Moroha growled as he chase after her.

"Weaklings always stick together haaha." Gen laughed as he walked pass Naruto and Shizuno.

"Then you should join them." Naruto said as Gen stop.

"What did you say?" Gen growled.

"Shizuno, he is not just weak but also deaf." Naruto said as Shizuno laughed.

"You bastard **Voltron**!" Gen roared as he charged at Naruto.

"So you want to dance." Naruto said as he stop Voltron with one finger.

"Impossible." Gen said in disbelief.

" **Nothing is impossible for the son of a Meta Physical."** Naruto roared as he transformed into a huge Kyuubi.

"Kyahhhhha!" Gen scream like a girl as a wet mark appeared on his pants. "Mommy help me!"

" **HAHAAHAHAHAH NOW FOR MY LUNCH!"** Naruto roared as he picked up Gen and swallow him.

"Mommy help!" Gen screamed.

 **Real world**

"Mommy help!" Gen screamed over and over again as he clutch himself for dear life.

"Gen snap out of it." The teacher said as he tried to wake the boy. "He's under a powerful Illusion."

"He used an Illusion on him." Shizuno said to herself as she filed it away for later. 'When did you do that?"

"The moment he looked into my eye." Naruto said as he walked away as she followed him. "Let's go and find Satsuki." As he released the Illusion.

"Mommy help! Mommy help! Mommy help!" Gen screamed, he open his eyes to see that he was not in the stomach of the Meta Physical and everyone was laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Gen shouted.

"Ah dude." One of his friends who was laughing took out his magical phone.

 **Video feed**

"Shizuno, he is not just weak but also deaf." Naruto said as Shizuno laughed.

"You bas-" He suddenly stop for a few seconds before he urinate on himself. "Mommy help!" Gen screamed over and over again as he clutch himself for dear life.

 **Video feed end**

"I am going to kill that bastard!" Gen growled as he look around for Naruto.

"You have more important things to do." The teacher said as he walked away from him. "Like treating your wounds at the nurse's office"

Gen looked down and saw that his fingers that pierced his skin when he was clutching himself. "Yeah and ask for some diapers!" A student said as everyone laugher even louder even the teacher had to hold back his laughter.

 **Later**

Naruto and Shizuno and the others was walking to their last class of the day, Moroha had found Satsuki at a diner on the school compound and cheered her up. "I have to use the bathroom so go on without me." He had sense someone following them.

"Ok Naruto." Shizuno looked at him as he walked off to the bathroom.

Naruto entered the bathroom only to be slammed and bended over the face basin. He looked in the mirror to seea beautiful girl wearing a round glasses and has long blue hair in a ponytail. She is relatively tall and has an extremely well-endowed figure with a wicked smile on her face. "I am going to enjoy this Naruto." As she licked her lips.

"Damn it she's strong." Naruto muttered

" **Incinerate**." The blue hair beauty said as her and Naruto's clothes was burnt off. "How about a double penetration." As she took out a dildo and shove it into Naruto's ass.

 **Real world**

The girl open her eyes to find out that she was the one bent over the face basin and Naruto was behind her pinning her on it. "He caught me in an Illusion. When did he? How did he?"

"Who the hell are you and why did you attack me?" Naruto growled as he pushed her into the face basin.

"My name is Tokiko Kanzaki and I am the vice-captain of the sword of salvation." She inform him.

"Why did you attack me?" Naruto growled he had an idea why but he wanted to know if he was right.

"I was send to watch you and possible recruit you after word got out about your performance earlier. " The girl now known as Tokiko said as a smile appeared on her face when she felt something hard on her ass. "And the way you angle me, I am impress."

"Then why did you try to rape me?" Naruto growled as he cursed himself for the lack of control but any man that had a beautiful girl pinned to the face basin like him would have had an erection too. "Is she grinding herself on me….she is."

"I have a habit of sexually harassing people I find interesting and I find you very interesting." Tokiko continue to grind against him. "So are you going to join us?" As she move her ass on him more sensually.

"I will think about it." Naruto walked off, he was not going to let this girl seduce him into joining he needed time to think first.

"Damn it I hope he joins." Tokiko said with a smile.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was walking towards the next class when he heard a commotion in the hall. "Gen is fighting that Moroha guy." A student said which got Naruto's attention.

"Gen is wining!" Another student said.

"Why are they fighting?" A student asked.

"How should I know, maybe he wants to get revenge on that Naruto guy but he couldn't find him so he decided to beat up his friend." A student replied, the fight was somehow being broadcast over the school.

Naruto turn around and made his way to the stadium, he passed a monitor which showed Moroha crashing into a wall. Naruto arrived at the stadium and pushed his way through the crowd when he saw Shizuno. "What is going on?"

"Thank kami you are here, you have to help him." Shizuno said as Naruto shook his head.

"Why should I help him he was the one who accept the fight, he could have walked away." Naruto said as Shizuno glared at him. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Shizuno sigh. "He's fighting for Satsuki's honour."

"Come on Flaga, you can do it get up." Satsuki cheered him on.

 **Gen Vs Moroha**

Moroha was getting his ass kicked all over the place, he was no match for Gen skill and power. Gen has been training for two years before he attended the school with the help of his older brother.

"Take this!" Gen roared as he swings his axe which broke Moroha sword and sends him skidding across the ground before he crashed into the wall. "I am going to humiliate all of that bastard Uzumaki's friends before I crushed him." As Moroha fell off the wall.

"I have to stand." Moroha said as he got up.

"You are even weaker than that hero of justice bitch." Gen laughed as he looked at the pink hair girl. "I have a hero of Justice I would like her to meet." As he held his crotch.

"I will never let you touch Satsuki!" Moroha shouted as he pick up the broken sword and charged at Gen.

"Like you can stop me." Gen swings his axe again.

"Argh!" Moroha shouted as he was send skidding across the ground.

"I can't look." Satsuki said as she turn her face away from the action.

"Don't you dare turn your face away?" Shizuno said to the pink hair girl. "He is fighting for your honourso man up and watch him win."

"You are right." Satsuki said as she watched Moroha got up and attack Gen again. "Flaga you can win! You are the greatest swordsman ever!"

 **Flash back**

"Big brother please don't go." Sarasha cried out as she caught up to her brother.

"I am sorry Sarasha but I have to go." Flaga replied as he looked at his sister.

"But why you." Sarasha asked her brother who was smiling.

"Because I am the world's greatest swordsman." Flaga said as he put his hands on her face. "And I never lose."

 **Flash back end**

"Hahahahah." Gen laughed as he looked at Moroha who was trying to get up. "Play time is over." Suddenly a huge burst of power came from Moroha.

" **Saratiga**!" Moroha shouted as a straight Katana appeared in his hands.

 **In the stands**

"It's Flaga's sword." An excited Satsuki shouted. "He remembers."

"What power." Shizuno said from beside Naruto.

"It seems that things are going to get interesting." Naruto said with a smile.

 **Back to the fight**

"I am Flaga, the greatest swordsman and I will not lose." Moroha roared as he charged at him.

"No matter how much Prana you release, you will never beat me!" Gen roared as he attacked too.

*boom*

The two force collide which cause the students to cover their face from the debris. The smoke cleared to reveal the unconscious Gen and Moroha was on one knee.

"You did it!" Satsuki said as she jumped the barricade and run towards Moroha and caught him before he fell to the ground.

 **After school (The head Mistress Office)**

Naruto had been sitting there for the pass two hours listening to Mari repeating the speech that she had given earlier. "And that what I told them." Mari said with a smile. "Did you get all of that or do you want me to repeat it."

"Nope, I got all of it." Naruto lied but there is no way in hell he would sit and listen to her go through that again.

"Good." Mari said, she knew he was lying but she did not have the energy to go through that again. "It's getting late, so you can go to your dorm now."

"Before I go, may I ask you a question?" Naruto asked which surprise the head mistress.

"Sure what is it?" She was curious about his question.

"The vice-captain of the sword of salvation paid me a visit today and I was wondering if it was your doing." Naruto's question surprise her. "And don't lie, I did nothing to draw attention to myself in class."

"Hehehe you caught me Naruto." Mari giggled then she got serious. "What do you mean you did nothing to draw attention to yourself, you cast an Illusion on the whole class and teacher to let them think you summon a Fuma Shuriken. You also cast an Illusion on Gen that not even the teacher could break."

"You saw all of that." A surprise Naruto asked as he laughed. "Ok you got me."

"And I know you are hiding a lot more of your skills." Mari said as she got up and walked towards him. "So why don't you tell me Naruto." As Naruto stood only to be pushed back down on the chair and place her foot on his thigh.

 **Flash back 1000** years **ago**

The Alchemist of the outworld made her way through the hall and into her lord chambers. She open the door to see her lord and two nakedwives the witch of the Netherworld and the lighting empress they were on both side of him.

"My lord I was able to convince the outworld to aid you in battle, unlike some witch who could not convince her people." She said with a smile as she looked at the witch who glared at her.

"Very well my beautiful and sexy wife, come and get you reward." Her husband said.

"Don't mind if I do."

Flash back end

"What is going on, this is the first time I have ever got a memory from my pervious life." Mari said to herself, it was strange that she had not gotten any of her pervious memories beforebut it hadn't bother her until now. "I wish I could see his face to recognize him but I know it was definitely Naruto."

"Mari are you ok? You just spaced out." Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"I am fine." Mari said as she walked back to her seat. "You should go it's getting late."

"Yeah you are right." Naruto said as he got up to leave.

"Oh and Naruto please consider joining the sword of salvation, it can help you greatly." Mari said as Naruto nodded and left.

"So that's him, the one you have taken great interest in." A voice saidas a young girl with long, flowing blonde hair and teal colored-eyes came out of her hiding place. She is wearing a blue ribbon on top of her head to style her hair, a blue dress that is a little bit above knee length, a red tie and a white corset. "I can see why, he knew I was there the whole time."

"What are you doing here Maya?" Mari said ignoring the little girl's question. "Don't you have a boy to guard, Satsuki might be in there raping him for all we know."


	2. Chapter 2 The Oldest Fallen Villain

**Shizuno: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR** ** _World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (written by Akamitsu Awamura and illustrated by Refeia._** **) or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Magic powers attacks**

Jay3000: I changed the 100 years to 1000 years.

* * *

se19

Jay3000: Sasutki will be with Moroha only

fdms85, bladetri and kynan99

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

Gumball8866

Jay3000: Here is more.

Anikong

Jay3000: I just realize it and changed it to 1000 years.

KingRyu

Jay3000: Read the chapter again, it was an illusion, not his weapon.

Neo Infinity

Jay3000: Glad you liked and but I am not sure about those two as yet.

KuronoDono12

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and yeah me too.

Ezeakel

InJay3000: Glad it caught your interest.

Morregen

Jay3000: Me too so I decided to write one.

* * *

Last time

* * *

"What is going on, this is the first time I have ever got a memory from my previous life," Mari said to herself, it was strange that she had not gotten any of her previous memories before but it had not bothered her until now. "I wish I could see his face to recognize him but I know it was definitely Naruto."

"Mari! Are you ok? You just spaced out." Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"I am fine," Mari said as she walked back to her seat. "You should go it's getting late."

"Yeah, you are right." Naruto said as he got up to leave.

"Oh and Naruto please consider joining the sword of salvation, it can help you greatly." Mari said as Naruto nodded and left.

"So that's him, the one you have taken great interest in." A voice said as a young girl with long, flowing blonde hair and teal colored-eyes came out of her hiding place. She is wearing a blue ribbon on top of her head to style her hair, a blue dress that is a little bit above knee length, a red tie, and a white corset. "I can see why he knew I was there the whole time."

"What are you doing here Maya?" Mari said ignoring the little girl's question. "Don't you have a boy to guard; Satsuki might be in there raping him for all we know."

Now

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The oldest fallen villain**

* * *

Maya ran down the hall as fast as she could. "I hope I make it in time." She bends the corner and continues to move. It was a good thing that it was nighttime and all the students were in their dorm or she would have collided with a lot of them. "Almost there." She turns the last corner and opens the door only to see Satsuki in Moroha's bed fondling the unconscious boy.

"Oh Flaga, we have never gone this far in our previous relationship because we were brother and sister but now we are not," Satsuki said with a smile. "And I can't wait any longer." As she ripped off his pants.

"I have to stop this," Maya said as she sneaks in.

"I will have you Flaga," Satsuki said when suddenly she was hit on the head.

"I can't allow such a thing to happen or a big sister will be mad at me," Maya said as she removed Satsuki from Moroha and tied her up with a rope before putting duct tape on her mouth to keep her quiet. "Now to heal him." She yawn.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Maya said in a sleepy voice, she walked towards Moroha's bed and pull the cover over them.

The next day

Mari is walking towards the nurse's office, she was still thinking about the memory she got yesterday. "Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?" As she reached the door, she had already figured out who Moroha was and she was very surprised. "Why couldn't you be that easy?" She opens the door to see Satsuki tied up and sigh as the girl started to trash. She looked on the bed to see her sister rubbing her eyes, she seem to have just wake.

*cough*

Maya jumped off the bed and looked around. "Big sister."

"Would you mind telling me what his going on?" Mari said as she saw that Moroha wasn't wearing any pants.

"Hehehehehe you see…." Maya told her big sister what happens.

"You better be telling the truth because you are not ready for that kind of activity," Mari said in a sweet voice which scared the hell out of Maya.

 **Flashback**

A pink hair girl walked through the hall with a smile on her face, her brother had returned, and they were meeting at their usual place. "What am I going to say to him?" She had put on the most beautiful dress she had for this occasion. "I wonder if I should kiss him." She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not realize she was there already.

"Sarasha! Sarasha!" A familiar voice called, knocking her out of her thoughts. Sarasha looked up to see her handsome brother.

"I never doubted you for a moment," Sarasha said with a smile. "I had faith in you when no one else did, I knew you would keep your promise and come back to me victorious."

"Sarasha?" Flaga said with a smile. "I am the strongest swordsman after all."

"I know you are." Sarasha blushed as she came closer to him. "Here is your reward as a promise." She got closer to him.

"Sarasha." Flag said as he cupped her cheek and brought her closer to kiss her.

 **Flashback end**

"Her lips are soft and gentle like an angel," Moroha said as he opens his eyes to see a small blonde hair girl straggling him. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed out as the girl jumped off him and ran behind the principal. "This isn't what it looks like." He panics. "Please don't chop off my dick."

"Hehehehehe of course not, she just used her lips to refill the prana that you lost in your match against Gen." Mari explain.

"So let me get this straight, she healed me with a kiss!" Moroha shouted in shock as the little blonde girl hid behind her sister with a blush.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" A sound was heard and everyone looks to the left.

"Oh I forgot, we caught Miss Ranjo trying to sneak into bed with you and since sexual relationship are forbidden on the school compound," Mari said as the pink hair trashed about. "I decided to put her on time out."

"Let me go!" Satsuki shouted but they could not hear her because of the tape.

"I watch your fight against Gen in the arena." Mari walked to his bed and sit. "I knew instantly that you were the ancient dragon."

"Huh."

"There are other names, the order of the white knight calls you the oldest fallen hero," Mari said.

"But what does that mean." A confused Moroha asked.

"Every savior who walked this earth is…"

With Naruto

Naruto was walking towards the school, he couldn't afford to be late this time or Mari would punish him. "Who are you?" He heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"And where is the fun in telling you," Naruto said as he turns around,

"Hehehehehe you can't blame a girl for asking," Shizuno said with a smile as she walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"What was that for, not that I am complaining," Naruto replied.

"Damn, I had hope it would trigger a memory." Shizuno as she responded. "Just a good morning kiss."

"I could get used to that," Naruto said as she blushed. "Let's go or we will be late for class." They walked for about a minute before they reached school. "I grew up with my mother in secret until I was 16 until she died and I went to live in the orphanage in order to protect me?"

"Why? Was someone after you?" Shizuno asked.

"Just know that it is because of who I am the recantation of," Naruto said in a sad voice as they entered the building and head towards their class.

"I am sorry you had to go through that," Shizuno replied.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I was born into a family who expects great things from me which makes me feel shackled, I want to live for me and not for anyone else," Shizuno said in a sad voice. "My brother is the….."

"Oh, Moroha! Thank goodness for you! You remember everything!" Satsuki shouted as she tackled Moroha to the ground.

"Should we tell them we are here?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Nope let see where this is going," Shizuno said with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say everything." A nervous Moroha said as he got up.

"Here is your prize," Satsuki said as she when to kiss him.

"My, my, my, what is going on here?" Shizuno said in a calm voice.

"You always seem to show up at the wrong time!" Satsuki shouted as she glared at Shizuno. "He and I were about to do the thing."

"And what thing is that?" Shizuno said with a knowing smile. "You mean this." As she grabbed Naruto and kissed him.

"Bastard," Moroha growled without realizing it.

"Yes." A red face Satsuki squeaked out.

"Well forget about it, we are late for class," Shizuno said as she dragged Naruto with her.

"Come on Moroha," Satsuki growled out.

"It seems that women trouble won't be his only problem," Maya said from behind the wall. "This Naruto Uzumaki future his clouded in mystery."

 **In class**

"Man this class is boring, right Shizuno?" Naruto said as he turns around to see that Shizuno was sleeping. "I might as well join yo- or not." Naruto quickly replied as the video camera when back into the wall, Mari was watching him. Naruto turns around to see Satsuki staring at Moroha with heart in her eyes.

"That girl has it bad," Naruto said as he turns back around and listen to the teacher and took notes until the class was finished.

"Moroha would you like to exchange contact information?" A nervous Satsuki asked.

"Sure why not." Moroha couldn't care less. "Why is Shizuno all over him?"

"Awesome!" Satsuki shouted in excitement as they exchange information. "I finally have a contact number on my phone which isn't my mom or dad."

"Happy to help." Moroha replied.

"Congratulation from graduation from total loser to a loser with one f-" Naruto put his hand on Shizuno shoulder and shook his head.

"Why don't we exchange numbers too?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Awesome," Satsuki said with a smile.

"I was just kidding, let's exchange contact too," Shizuno said with a smile.

"Not that I want yours but I guess," Satsuki said as they exchange info.

"Ah, Shizuno, why don't we exchange info too," Moroha asked as Satsuki growled.

"Sure, you are the second boy to get my info," Shizuno said as they looked Naruto.

"What I don't have it?" Naruto replied as Shizuno.

"Check your phone," Shizuno replied with a smile.

"When did you? How did you?" A shocked Naruto asked as Shizuno smiles.

"Is there a Naruto Uzumaki and a Moroha Haimura in here." They turn around to see a blue-haired boy.

"Yeah, I am Moroha Haimura." Moroha raised his hand.

"Oh my god, it's Jin!" A female student said with a blushed.

"He is so handsome!" Another female student shouted.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto replied as Jin smile.

"Could you two kindly come with me?" Jin replied with a smile, which made some of the female students faint. "Oh, and you too Miss Urusibara."

"I am not interesting," Naruto replied as he packs his things and walked passed Jin.

"But the Principal said y-" Jin tried to say but Naruto was already gone. "Fine, you two come with me please." Shizuno wanted to follow Naruto but she could not her brother had told her it was time for her to start going to the meetings.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at Ramen stand on campus and took a seat; he waits for the chief to arrive to greet him, he heard that the owner was an old man, but instead, it was a young girl about his age arrives and smiles at him.

"Hello, sir." The girl said as she took out her pen and paper. "What can I give you?"

"I will have large miso ramen," Naruto said as he smiles at her. "Are you the owner?"

"Hehehehehe no that's my father and he has some errands to do and he won't be back for a few hours." She enters the kitchen to make Naruto's order. "I am only filling in until he comes back?"

"Sorry for asking too much question, I am Naruto by the way," Naruto said with a smile

"Don't worry about it and my name is Ayame." Ayame said as she arrives at the counter with Naruto's ramen and gives it to him "Here you go, and don't worry about paying. It's on the house."

"Really, is it always like this?" Naruto amazed of her giving him a free bowl of Ramen.

"Our first-time customers are all entailed to a free bowl of Ramen," Ayame said as she pointed to sign about their head. "Excuse me; I think I left the noodles boiling too long." She enters the kitchen.

"I hope it tasted as good as it looks," Naruto said as he started to eat when he felt a presence beside him. "Are you following me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on the roof?" Mari said as Naruto ignored her.

"Why I told you I would think about it, I never said I would join," Naruto replied as he continues to eat his ramen.

"I see so there is no way I can convince you to join them," Mari said with a sigh.

"Well, there is one way." Naruto smirk.

 **On the roof**

"Really C-Rank but how?" A shock Moroha asked, he couldn't believe he had reached such a level in only a few days of attending the school.

"Well you and Uzumaki have the principal to thank for that, she the one who recommend you guys," Jin said as he looked at them. "Plus I was there to see your match against my little brother."

"Really?" A shocked Moroha said.

"Yeah and sorry about him," Jin said as he looked in the air. "Rank C is an honor and you will be paid in the form of a scholarship which will cover all your expenses."

"Really now, is that all," Naruto said as he walked up to them.

"Naruto, you came." A smiling Shizuno said.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I am glad you came," Jin said with a smile. "And no, upon graduation you will be guaranteed a position in the order of the white knight."

"Hm," Naruto muttered. "Good, so I can get my revenge."

"So what is the catch?" Moroha asked he knew it sounded too good to get for free.

"Ah ha, you are not only strong but smart," Jin said as Naruto muttered asskisser. "When you been a C rank you will join my elite group of strikers."

"So we will be fighting Metaphysical with the sword of salvation," Naruto said which shock Moroha.

"I see you have done your research," Jin said with a bright smile. "You even know our group name."

"Not too hard, your vice-captain told me about it," Naruto said as Jin held down his head in shame.

"Sorry about her," Jin said with a bow. "I hope that experience won't affect your decision to join."

"Like I have a choice," Naruto said as Shizuno put her hands on his shoulder.

"If Naruto is joining then you will be seeing me at the training from now on," Shizuno said with a smile.

"I can't lose to him!" Moroha said as he looked at Naruto. "I will be joining too."

"Excellent." Jin clapped his hands together.

"Wait could you tell me how much we will get paid?" Moroha asked as Jin whispered the amount in his ear. "Holy shit, I am so glad that I joined."

"Please, you have to let me join too," Satsuki screamed as she ran out, she had followed them.

"And you are." A confuse Jin said as he saw the pink hair girl.

"If gloomy and Moroha are going to join then I Satsuki deserved to join too," Satsuki said.

"I am sorry but that's not how it works," Jin said still a little bit confusing.

"Don't listen to the girl who got her ass kick by your brother," Shizuno said.

"Shut up bitch!" Satsuki shouted.

"Gen is not ready for this and if you can't even beat him then you are way out of your league," Jin said.

"Oh," Satsuki said as he held down her head.

"See you after school for our first meeting," Jin said as he walked off.

"Are you ok?" A worried Moroha asked Satsuki.

"I am fine, don't worry about me, I will train very hard and they will soon be begging me to join them," Satsuki said as she ran off with tears in her eyes.

"What a faker right," Moroha said as he turns around to see that he was the only one on the roof.

Later

"Naruto?" The teacher shouted.

"Huh, what?!" He sat up suddenly making some giggle as the teacher called him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Naruto rubbed his head and smiled. "Hai I guess I'm just a little sleepy is all."

"Well perhaps participating in class will keep you awake. Could you answer the following problem for the class?" The teacher asked

"Ah sorry I wasn't paying attention," Naruto replied as the boys in the class chuckled at his misfortune.

*ring*

"We will continue this discussion tomorrow." The teacher said.

"Save by the bel," Naruto said as Shizuno attach herself onto him as Satsuki did the same thing to Moroha. They walked for a while until they reached the training ground.

"This is where we part," Moroha said as he pries his hand from her grip as he followed Naruto and Shizuno into the building.

"You made it," Jin said as they walked up to him.

"So where are the others?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Follow me," Jin said as they followed him as they entered the training ground to see a group of people.

"This is our three new recruits Naruto, Moroha and Shizuno!" Jin shouted.

"With the third years out of the game, anyone who is C rank or higher can join!" A blonde hair girl said with a wink.

"Check out the new guys they are pretty cute." A red hair girl said.

"We are going to bust your butt so you better be ready to go." A spiky blonde hair boy said.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Naruto said.

"Why you piece of shi-"

"Naruto!" Tokiko shouted and was prepared to tackle Naruto when Jin grabbed unto her head.

"Down girl," Jin growled as he squeezed her head. "Now let's begin."

"I already hate that guy." The spiky blonde hair boy growled.

"Alright, strikers let's get moving!" Jin shouted as he stepped forward. "We stand here as the swords of Savour!"

"We stand here as the saviors of everyone!" They replied.

"Come on you are better than that!" Jin shouted.

"We stand as the strikers of our people, our beloved way of life, our bodies', peace and justice!" They shouted.

"Hm." The smile on Jin's face dropped as he turns to the three knew recruit.

"Sorry, should we have said that too," Moroha said as Jin smile.

"Yes, you should."

"Well I won't, it's pretty lame," Naruto said as Shizuno nodded in agreement.

"You bastard, how dare you to mock our pledge." A boy shouted. "You will pay!" As he attacks Naruto.

"So you want to dance," Naruto said with a smile.

"That's enough, save it for combat training Uisuke," Jin said as he steps between them.

"You got lucky C rank," Uisuke growled as he steps back into the line.

Later

Naruto and Shizuno were sitting in the stands as Moroha continues to train with Jin. "Jin is the leader of what is called the golden generation, his group has killed more metaphysical that even the people in the swords of the white knight."

"Figures, the only reason most of them are there is because they come from a royal family or their family is rich." Naruto chuckled as he continues to look on as Jin send Moroha flying. "I hate those bastard along with the big six they feel that just because they have the power they can do whatever they want without being punished."

"Man am I tired," Moroha said interrupting them before Shizuno could ask Naruto to explain.

"You should be, you are training with students who are C rank and higher," Naruto said as Moroha took a seat.

"Really." A shock said. "I hope I can cut it in a group this intense."

"Trust me you will do fine," Shizuno said as Moroha blushed.

"Well looks like training is over," Naruto said as he got up followed by Shizuno as they went to towards the exit.

"Wait for me," Moroha shouted as he ran after them. "Come on guys. Can't we rest for a while before we head out?"

"Sorry but I want to go home now," Naruto replied as they head into the hallway.

"Besides, everyone is leaving too," Shizuno said as Moroha looked around to see everyone is indeed leaving.

"But I am tired." Moroha groan as he followed them. "Hey, why am I the only one who is tired?"

"That's simple, I have train much harder than this," Naruto said with a smile.

"Me too," Shizuno said in a sad voice which Naruto picked up.

"You are late," Satsuki said as she appeared in front of them. "If you weren't my big brother in the former life I would tear you apart for making me wait like a loser."

"I don't know what to say to that logic." Moroha replied as Satsuki laughed.

"Boy am I hungry and there is a delicious and inexpensive place nearby," Satsuki said with a smile.

"Really." Moroha excitedly.

"I am sorry but if you want to go you will have to go alone." Shizuno said in an impassive voice. "We are all tired from a day of training and would rather go home and rest."

"She is right, I am pretty tired." Naruto yawn, he could care less if they were going out or not, he just wants to go home.

"But I am hungry," Moroha said.

"I am sorry to burst your bubble but you will need all the rest you can get because we will be having training every day," Shizuno said in the same impassive voice. "You are being paid to fight not to hang out at some restaurant."

"No problem, she is right I was just being selfish," Satsuki said as she played with her hair. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok and we know you mean well but we will be late every day from here on out," Naruto said as he yawns again.

"Ok, but can we get together when you have your day off at least," Satsuki asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, we would love that," Shizuno replied.

"I think you are bei-"

"Sounds great!" Satsuki shouted as she ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Hey come back!" Moroha shouted as Naruto sigh. "Why did you have to say something like that?"

"What? I was just telling her the truth." Shizuno replied.

"I really hate when someone makes a decision for me, it really makes me angry," Moroha said in a serious voice. "Please don't ever do it again…. Satsuki WAIT!" As he ran off.

"HAHAHA-" Shizuno hit Naruto in his stomach.

"Why are you laughing? You knew what I said was true." Shizuno replied.

"I know but you still could have said it without hurting her feelings," Naruto said as he grabbed her hands. "Let's go home."

 **Later (Shizuno house)**

"I heard that you finally accept the savior of salvation offer." Shizuno turns around to see her brother. "What change your mind?"

"I just felt like it," Shizuno said as she walked off to her room and closed the door. "Bastard." She really hates her brother for forcing everything on her without even asking her if she wanted it. She took off her clothes and took a shower before she went to her bed.

 **Dreamland (1000 years ago)**

"My dearest king, I don't think it will work." The Witch of the Netherland said to her husband. "He will recognize me in an instant."

"Not if you are wearing this." Shu Saura gave her a necklace. "It will change your appearance and slave mark. "You are the only one who can do this."

"Find but what am I looking for?" The Witch of the Netherland as she took the necklace.

"His strength and weakness." Shu Saura said with a smile. "When we know that we can take our revenge on him for making us a slave."

 **Dream end**

 **The next morning (Naruto's dorm)**

*knock*

*knock*

"Go away, I am trying to sleep," Naruto shouted as he closed back his eyes.

*boom*

Naruto's door was sent flying in. "Oh, it's open," Mari said as she entered the room. She is wearing a simple sundress that hugs her perfect body.

"Damn it Mari, what the hell?" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, and you are awake too," Mari said with a smile. "Get dress, I am here to show you around town." As she when back outside.

"Damn woman," Naruto growled as he got up and head for the showers. He came out ten minutes later dressed in his casual outfit which consists of orange jeans and a white t-shirt.

"We will start our tour with breakfast as Kai's," Mari said as she sways her hips as Naruto followed behind her.

"Damn woman," Naruto said as he watched her swaying hips, they drove for a while until they reached the city. It was Naruto's first time in such a big city. "The city is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Mari said as she grabbed unto Naruto's hand. "This way." As she pulled him into a building and into a seat.

"Wow, this place looks expensive," Naruto said as he looked at the place.

"It is but not for a C-rank like you," Mari said as the waiter came to them.

"Good morning sir, Madam may I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Let me handle this Naruto," Mari said with a smile as she orders the breakfast.

 **With Shizuno and** **Satsuki**

Shizuno couldn't believe she was hanging out with Satsuki of all people. "Why am I still here?" She asked herself. "Oh, I was helping her get a present for Moroha and getting one for Naruto too."

"I am so done." Shizuno sigh as she sat on the park bench.

"I am so sorry, I made you go through all of this." Satsuki said as she took her seat.

"When I am tired a little sugar always does the trick," Shizuno replied hinting at something that when over Satsuki's head.

"Huh?"

"Strawberry banana will suit me just fine," Shizuno informs her.

"But, but I don't have any more m-"

"See you later." Shizuno waved to her.

"Fine, Fine I will buy you a cream!" Satsuki shouted as she ran off to get the cream. She was walking back from the stand when she notices that the sky was dark. "I hope it doesn't rain." Suddenly the earth starts to shake followed by a huge Metaphysical that came out of the water in front of her. "A Hydra!" As the huge nine-headed Hydra roared.

 **With Naruto and Mari**

"I don't know but it can't be good." Mari's eyes went hard when she suddenly sensed an enormous energy level approaching them. Their eyes widened as they ran out of the building to see a giant horned figure standing 15-16 meters tall and covered in purple scales with a white equally armored underbelly.

"Fuck a dragon!" Naruto roar before a jet stream of fire came out of its mouth right at them. "Damn it a dreadnaught-class!" As they jumped out of the way.

 **"Desert Spada**! (Treasured Sword of the Desert). **"** Mari clapped her hands together and a Pentagon appeared on both of her hand. Her right hand becomes a loose blade of fast-moving sand, she then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting everything in its path, including the very ground itself, which hit Dragon but it wasn't affected. "What the hell!"

Naruto ran up as fast as he could before he jumped off straight at the dragons head before jumping into the air. " **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**!" The attack did not faze the dragon as it swung its giant tail at him swatting him out of the air like a fly swatter hitting a fly.

"Arghhh!" Naruto screamed as she crashed into the ground.

"Naruto!" Mari shouted as she summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage **. "** **Sables** (Sandstorm)" The sandstorm covered the dreadnaught-class.

"I am fine, we need to call for help," Naruto said as he got up.

"Yeah, I will!" Mari as she took out her phone. The dragon suddenly roars and fire a blast of fire that turns the sand into glass.

"I will deal with this," Naruto said as he ran through some hand signs Rat → Ox → Dog → Horse → Monkey → Boar → Tiger. " **Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher A technique!"** He expelled a massive stream of intense flames from his mouth that would have engulfed the dragon in a veritable sea of flames but the dragon fired a fire blast of its own.

"Jin, it's the principal," Mari said as Naruto and the dragon attack fought for dominance. "We have a problem, we are being attacked but a dreadnaught-class Metaphysical…holy shit there is another one." She hand final saw the other one attacked the mall.

 **With Moroha**

He raced in the Strikers base. "I have just heard the news that a metaphysical is attacking the mall!"

"This is a dire situation Moroha, it not one but two Metaphysical attacking." Jin sigh. "Do you remember the dreadnaught-class one that attacks Tokyo bay….Well, these two are the same size."

"Then what are we waiting for," Moroha shouted in worried. "Shizuno and Satsuki need our help!"

"There is nothing we can do, it will take about 200 hundred of the world best savior to take down one which may be too little but we have two of them," Jin said in a sad voice. "I won't send my men to die." As he put his hands on Moroha.

"Then I will go alone." He swats about Jin's hands.

"Jin look on the news! It's Naruto he is fighting a Dragon Metaphysical!" Tokiko shouted as they watched Naruto crashing through several buildings.

"Damn it, I need to do something," Jin said as he looks around and realizes that Moroha was gone.

 **With Naruto**

"It's no use, nothing is getting past that thick skin like armour," Naruto said as he dodged the dragon's tail, he had cuts and bruises all over his body. "Mari you need to leave here and go and help Shizuno." Jin had told them that Shizuno and Satsuki were at the mall.

"Are you crazy I can't leave you alone to fight this thing?" Mari shouted as she turns to the dragon. " **Sables: Pesado** (Sandstorm: Heavy)." A swirling mass of extremely dense sand appeared her hand, then she hurls it at the dragon, causing a massive shock wave upon impact.

"You have to go, your attacks will work more on the Hydra then the dragon!" Naruto shouted as he saw the charging dragon. "Watch out!" Naruto pushes Mari out of the way as the dragon's tail swatting him away at high speeds as a crack was heard before he hit the ground as he coughed up blood.

"Naruto!" She rushes over to him.

"Go!" Naruto shouted as he got up. "Now!

"Ok!" A scared Mari shouted as she ran towards the Hydra.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he realizes that the dragon was going to attack her.

Mari was running towards the Hydra when suddenly she fell a heat behind her, she turns around to see Naruto. "It can't be." He was blocking the flames with a **Gunbai Uchiwa** _. (_ Army arrangement fan)

"What are you waiting to go." Naruto turns around to look at her as he blocks the flame with his weapon, it is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it.

"The **Sharingan** , he's the reincarnation him! Madara Uchiha, the oldest fallen villain." A shock Mari shouted in her mind. "The man no one wanted to be reincarnated."

"No one touches one of the wives of Naruto Uzumaki, **Uchiha Return!"** Naruto roared as his **Sharingan** spins, he utilized the Gunbai Uchiwa ability to reflect the owner attack back at them.

"GRRRRRRR!" The Dragon screams out in pain as its armor melted off.

" **Gunbai Slicing winds**!" Naruto swing Gunbai Uchiwa and the Dragon was cut to pieces.

"He did it." A shock Mari said with a smile on her face as she walked up to him. "So that's why you wanted the school's protection." Naruto reached forward and gave her a deep hungry kiss. His tongue forced her lips open and chased hers inside every corner of her mouth. His sweaty hand reached around her head to bring her mouth to his, forcing it to open for his plunder. She moaned into his hot mouth and he chuckled victoriously into his. With a final grin, he parted. "We have the hydra to deal with."

"Let's go." They turn around to see the pieces of the Hydra falling to the ground. "Moroha…"

"The ancient dragon….." Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3 The Visit

**Shizuno: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR** _ **World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (written by Akamitsu Awamura and illustrated by Refeia.**_ **) or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Magic powers attacks**

IIALASTORII

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

MCRasengan

Jaay3000: I have thought of that but that will make Naruto a better or another Moroha which I don't want.

DanDrake

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and the reason why I used Jutsu is because it a part of the Naruto world and the Jutsu is easier to write than the spells.

Luca Yagami

Jay3000: Thank you and maybe later down in the year.

REVANOFSITHLORD

Jay3000: Not really but they will be on two different side.

Uncharted22

Jay3000: I am not trying to bash anybody but their characteristic will change for my story.

Autismguy593 and R-king 93

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

fdms85

espero el siguiente capitulo con muchas ansias suerte tienes Todo Mi Apoyo Saludos Y Adios.

 **Last time**

"What are you waiting on? Go." Naruto turns around to look at her as he blocks the flame with his weapon, it is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it.

"The **Sharingan** , he's the reincarnation him! Madara Uchiha, the oldest fallen villain." A shock Mari shouted in her mind. "The man no one wanted to be reincarnated."

"No one touches one of the wives of Naruto Uzumaki, **Uchiha Return!"** Naruto roared as his **Sharingan** spins, he utilized the Gunbai Uchiwa ability to reflect the owner attack back at them.

"GRRRRRRR!" The Dragon screams out in pain as its armour melted off.

" **Gunbai Slicing winds**!" Naruto swing Gunbai Uchiwa and the Dragon was cut to pieces.

"He did it." A shock Mari said with a smile on her face as she walked up to him. "So that's why you wanted the school's protection." Naruto reached forward and gave her a deep hungry kiss. His tongue forced her lips open and chased hers inside every corner of her mouth. His sweaty hand reached around her head to bring her mouth to his, forcing it to open for his plunder. She moaned into his hot mouth and he chuckled victoriously into his. With a final grin, he parted. "We have the hydra to deal with."

"Let's go." They turn around to see the pieces of the Hydra falling to the ground. "Moroha…"

"The ancient dragon…..." Naruto said.

 **Now**

 **Chapter 3 The Visit**

Naruto and Mari made their way over to the mall when they saw Moroha helping Shizuno and Satsuki up. "Shizuno!" She turns around to see Naruto and Mari coming towards them.

"Naruto." Shizuno saw the **Gunbai** in his hands plus the **Sharingan** in his eyes. "Madara Uchiha…..."

"I see you finally figure it out," Naruto said with a smile as she pulled away from Moroha and walked up to him. "I am sorry I could not be here to help you."

"Hehehehehe it's ok," Shizuno said with a smile. "I figure it out so that means you owe me a favour?"

"Hehehehehe you are right." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back on his head. "So, what do you want then?" As she got close to him.

"I will let you know." She whispered into his ears.

"Moroha? Could you tell us what happen?" Mari asked as Moroha and Satsuki started telling her what had happened. "I see, you guys better get back to the academy and get your injuries treated."

"What will you be doing?" Naruto asked as he held up Shizuno.

"Damage control," Mari said she knew what she had to do especially with Naruto's secret being revealed to the world.

"I see," Naruto said he knew what was coming. "Let's get back to the academy." As he lifted her up bridal style.

"EEPPP!" An embarrass Shizuno squeal. "What about your injuries?"

"I am fine," Naruto said as he jumped into the air.

"Ahhhh." Satsuki fainted into Moroha. "I can't seem to move so why don't you carry me too as Naruto did to Shizuno." As a smirk appeared on her face.

"Fine," Moroha said as he picked her up and carry her off.

 **Nurse's office**

"You all can go." The scared Nurse said as he looked at Naruto as they left her office only to meet upon the student body who was cheering for them and thanking them for saving their lives.

"It was nothing." A blushing Moroha said as the students cheer even louder as Naruto stood to the side he did not really enjoy the spotlight.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" Shizuno asked her friend.

"All this will change when they find out the truth about Madara Uchiha," Naruto said in a sad voice. "Or what they believe is the truth."

"So, what if he was a villain, you are not him and they will see that," Shizuno said trying to cheer him up. "You did save them after all."

"Shizuno, the swords of the white knight and six heads have been after me since birth," Naruto informs her. "They have been killing anyone who was the reincarnation of Madara."

"So that's why your mother hid you." A shocked Shizuno said as Naruto nodded his head. "Are you afraid of them?

"Hahahahaha no, I am afraid of what they will try to do to those who are closed to me," Naruto told her.

"Really! Hell yes! I am a member of the saviour of salvation!" Satsuki interrupted them.

"Yes, congratulation," Jin said with a smile as he walked off. "See you at practice tomorrow."

"Naruto that was one hell of a fight," Jin said as he walked up to them. "I am glad that you are on my side."

"And what is that supposed to mean," Shizuno growled which made Jin took a step back.

"It's ok Shizuno, I am glad I am on your side too," Naruto said as he grabbed Shizuno. 'See you at Training tomorrow." As they walked off.

"But Naruto he…"

"I know but let's forget about it," Naruto said as they entered the hall as the monitor came on. It was the news and it was showing the destruction of the city and the mall.

"Thousand dead after the city was attacked by not just one but two Metaphysical." The report said as the picture of the two Metaphysical appeared on the screen. "The principal of Akane Academy here to tell us how her students destroy those monsters."

"Thanks for having me here," Mari said with a smile as she started explaining what happened and who had done what.

 **The Swords of the white knight headquarter**

"This is bad, the people are seeing him as a hero." One of the six head shouted in angry.

"We can't attack him in public, we will have to do it in secret." Another one of the six-head said.

"Leave the kid alone, he is not responsible for what Madara did." Another one of the six-head said.

"She is right, I regret voting back then to continue our processers stupid idea of all killing all of Madara reincarnations."

"Let's have a vote to see what we should do about him." Another one of the six-head said.

"Yeah, we have two choices, we either making him one of us or we kill him since he could follow in Madara's footsteps." Another one of the six head informs them. "We can't afford for him to summon that dragon again!"

"All in favour of killing him." One of the six head said as three hands when up. "All against?" Three hands when up.

"All in favour of letting him join us?" One of the six head said as three hands when up. "All against?" Two hands when up.

"How could you?" One of the six head shouted in shock. "I thought you were with us?"

"Hehehehehe don't be stupid, I am with no one besides I don't really care if he joins or not." One of the six head said with a smile.

"That settles it and I am glad you said that because you will be the one who will go and meet him." One of the six head said.

"It will be my honour." One of the six head replied with a smile. "Fools, you played right into my hands."

"Now for our next topic, the ancient dragon."

 **With Shizuno**

She had just reached home when her brother called her into his office. "I am here brother." She growled, she already had an idea why he had called her here.

"I heard that you are friends with the ancient dragon." Her brother said with a huge smile on his face. "Not only that but I heard that the two of you defeated a Dreadnought-class Metaphysical."

"I knew it." Shizuno just stood there not saying anything.

"Good job, Shizuno." Her brother said as he got out of his seat. "An Urusibara woman indeed."

"We are only friends and nothing more," Shizuno said in a calm voice. "Naruto on the h-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER MENTION THAT NAME, HE'S A MONSTER!" Shizuno's brother roared.

"Hm," Shizuno said as she walked off as her brother shouted at her.

"COME BACK HERE! I AM STILL TALKING TO YOU!" But Shizuno ignored him and run towards her room and into her bed. She really needed to get away from everything and her dreams offered that opportune.

 **Dreamworld 1000 years ago**

"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of told pain, suffering, and emptiness… Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. If the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love." Madara said to the queen of the Netherlands.

"Do you really believe that?" the queen of the Netherlands asked.

"Of course not, that's what my father told me before I killed him," Madara said as he looked at her. "And allow the slaves to escape."

"What? But my dearest King told me that you were the one who imprisons us after your father's heart attack which gave him the perfect chance to free the other slaves." the queen of the Netherlands said to herself. "But my lord, the people say otherwise."

"I know what they are saying that I was groomed to take over my father's work," Madara said with a smile. "Nothing could be further from the truth, I was banished from this place as a kid and lived with my mother."

"But the people are saying that they saw you learning the rope from your father." the queen of the Netherlands said.

"Hahahaha the people or you the queen of the Netherlands," Madara said with a smile. "Don't worry if I wanted to kill you I would a year ago when you started working for me."

The queen of the Netherlands was shocked, she could believe it. "But how?"

"Nothing hides from my eyes," Madara said with a smile. "And I am telling the truth, the boy you saw was a replacement for me, I couldn't use magic so I wasn't chosen to be his heir."

"Why should I believe anything that you say!" the queen of the Netherlands shouted. "And I see you use magic before."

"Whoever said it was magic, and you don't have to stay, you can even leave now if you want," Madara said as he walked off. "I just ask you to give me a chance to prove to you that I am nothing like my father or what the people are saying."

 **Dream end**

 **The Next day**

Naruto was walking along sidewalk as he makes his way to the place where Shizuno and the others were, the Tea Palace or something like that it was called. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto turn around when he hears his name called.

"Yuri Lisa," Naruto said which shocks the blonde hair woman. She is a young woman who appears to be in her 20's with long blonde hair, a seductive face, and well-endowed figure. She is wearing an exotic dress which reveals most of her cleavage and has a folding fan in her hand.

"How did you know that name?" Vasilisa couldn't believe anyone knew her former name.

"Hm," Naruto said as he walked off only for him sidestep a blast of lightning.

"I could always get it out of you when you become my slave." Vasilisa roared as she attacked Naruto again. " **Lightning Dragon!"**

" **Gunbai Uchiwa,"** Naruto said as his weapon appeared in his hands. " **Uchiha Return."** As the lightning reflects off his weapon and came back at Vasilisa's hidden slaves.

"Damn it, how did he know." A shocked Vasilisa wondered. "What the hell?"

Naruto's entire body and clothing turned into thousands of sheets of paper which started to blanketed her thus restricting her movements. "You lose."

"Hehehehehe do you really think that such a weak illusion would work again me," Vasilisa said as she dispels the illusion like it was nothing.

"Hahahhahahaha just like old times," Naruto said with a smile as his Sharingan morph into a **Mangekyō Sharingan**. " **Tsukuyomi!"** Vasilisa found herself dizzy and in no time, they were transported to a red space with a full moon at the background.

 **In Tsukuyomi**

Vasilisa looked around frantically and then turned to Naruto and demanded. "Where are we? What have you done to me?!"

Naruto looked at her with indifferent gaze and reply. "You are under the effect of my illusion technique that can damage your mind beyond repair but I won't since you are important to me." Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly Vasilisa found trapped on a cross. She tried to move but she couldn't because she was nailed down. "This is what I did to you when we first meet to show you that I am beyond your control and I don't even have to touch you."

"Fine I surround, you win," Vasilisa shouted she was scared.

"This is your punishment for attacking your lord," Naruto said with a smile. "For the next 72 hours, you will experience being whipped."

 **Outside the** **Tsukuyomi**

"Take your master home," Naruto commanded the Vasilisa's brainwashed minions as blood came out of his eyes. "Shit," Naruto said as he wiped the blood away, he still hasn't master it yet. He made his way to the tea palace. Suddenly he saw a tall-figured young man in his twenties with short blonde hair exited the place and humming to himself. He has two earrings on both ears and is wearing a purple suit.

" **Ghost of the Uchiha."** The man said as he looked at Naruto from behind his sunglasses. Naruto ignored the man and walked passed him.

" **Alkaid** ," Naruto heard as the man's fist was inches from his face.

"What the." The man's fist when through Naruto face. "Ho-" The man received a powerful kick that sends him crashing into several cars before he stopped and was unconscious.

"Impossible, that was Sir Edward's highest class of the God-Speed Link known as a secret technique among secret techniques." A woman said as she picked up her unconscious master. She is a young woman with long blonde hair and well-endowed figure. She is wearing a maid uniform.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Moroha shouted at him as Satsuki and Shizuno came running out.

"Armour-sleeved single hit," Naruto said as he walked passed them with blurry vision.

"What?" Satsuki and Moroha said.

"That what he always says when he defeated someone with a single blow," Shizuno said as she ran after him. "Naruto!" She saw the blood coming from his eyes.

"How does she know that?" A jealous Moroha asked.

"Maybe they shared a past," Satsuki replied.

 **The next day**

"Sir Edward, it's a pleasure," Mari said as she shook his hands. "What brings you here?"

"He is here to check out the ancient dragon, am I right." Mr Urusibara said with a smile.

"You are right indeed, the six heads asking me too." Sir Edward replied, he really did not want to be here especially when he got his ass kick yesterday. "There was supposed to be another member of the six heads but I heard she had to go back so I am also supposed to look at the Ghost of the Uchiha too."

"I see then let's go, combat training will begin soon," Mari said as she leads them inside the school.

 **With Naruto and the others**

Naruto and the others had just finished changing for the next class and were now on their way when they saw Mari's sister leaning up against the wall.

A smile appeared on her face when she saw Moroha. "Moroha!" Maya shouted as she ran towards them.

"Hey, that's the brat who knocked me out!" Satsuki shouted as she points to the blonde-haired girl.

"Really, I have also seen her before," Naruto said as the little girl stopped in front of them.

"It's you huh….?" Moroha did not know her name.

"It's Maya Shimon," Maya said with a smile. "But you can call me honey."

"Hone-ey-y." Moroha stuttered as Satsuki elbow him.

"I don't think you go to this school, right?" Shizuno asked.

"You are Mari's sister," Naruto said as the girl nodded her head.

"I awoke my saviour a lot earlier than others so I can't go to a normal school," Maya said as she looked at Moroha and blushed.

"Moroha, I would be careful about this one," Naruto said as he walked off as he and Shizuno laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Moroha shouted.

"Don't drop the soap," Naruto said as Moroha finally figure it out.

 **In class**

"Today is a special day so we will be having a joint session with the second-year student," Tana said as fixed his glasses. "I will need a second year to give a demonstratio-"

"I will Tana-T!" A second year shouted he was a member of the saviours of salvation.

"Ah Shizuno, why is that man glaring at me?" Naruto said as Shizuno took her head off his shoulders to see the person.

"Just ignored him, he's not important," Shizuno said as she smiles and rests her head back on Naruto's shoulders. "Beside Moroha is about to fight.'

 **In the stands**

Sir Edward was playing a video game as Moroha battle began. "Sir Edward, the fight is about to start." Mr. Urusibara said only to be ignored by Edward.

"Go Moroha!" Maya shouted.

"Sir Edward." Mr Urusibara called again.

"Hm, why should I watch." Sir Edward replied as he plays his game.

Back on the field

"Winner Moroha!" Tana-T shouted as Moroha walked off the field and took his seat beside Satsuki. "Next match Naruto Uzumaki come forward."

"Hai sensei," Naruto said as he got up.

"Who wants to challenge him?" Tana-T asked but got no response, everyone was scared to fight him. "Haruka Momochi, will you do the honours?"

"But sensei…. fine, I will try my best." Haruka stuttered as she stood.

"That's all I asked, let's begin!" Tana-T shouted as they just stood there. "Miss Haruka you can…" Haruka felt to the ground unconscious. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

 **Later**

Naruto was on his own, Moroha was talking to the principal, Satsuki decided to wait for him and Shizuno was having a meeting with her brother. "I better head home," Naruto said when he saw an upset Shizuno coming towards him. "Sh-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Let's go out on a date," Shizuno said as she dragged Naruto away.

"I know the perfect place," Naruto said with a smile.

 **With Edward**

"There is proof that Uzumaki did defeat that metaphysical by himself but there is none for the ancient dragon," Edward growled.

"Yeah, only the principal's report which said that it was defeated by three people." The blonde said.

"I would rather have the ancient dragon than the Ghost of the Uchiha," Edward said with a smile.

"Do you really hate Uzumaki that bad?" The maid asked.

"I don't hate him but I have a feel that he is like Madara Uchiha or worst," Edward replied with a growled. "And he is just too strong."

"But he hasn't shown any sign…"

"Do we have any dinner plans for tonight Angela?" Edward asked changing the subject.

"I do, it's at the famous restaurant…"

"Cancel it, I have other plans," Edward said which made the maid sad, she wanted to spend time with Edward. "I need you to help me test the ancient Dragon."

"But sir that could cause a major international incident." Angela replied.

"Not if we don't get caught," Edward replied with a smile.

 **With Naruto and Shizuno**

Shizuno and Naruto were having a blast on the Saviour coasters, it was the biggest attraction to the new amusement park,

"I can't believe you hypnotize the manager into letting us ride all the rides for free," Shizuno whispered into Naruto's ears as they walked from the coaster and join another line for the Saviour of Love Tunnel ride.

"It was easy and its fun being bad some times," Naruto told an excited Shizuno when Shizuno stomach started grumbling.

"I guess this means we need food right about now, huh, Shizuno," Naruto said poking her in the stomach lightly, laughing.

"Yeah, let's see what they have here," Shizuno said, grabbing his hand and pulled him out of the line, trying to see what there is to eat here.

They finally settled on getting Candy apple for Shizuno and Corn on the Cob for Naruto then they shared a Cotton Candy between the two of them.

"Are you having fun?" Naruto asked Shizuno.

"Yeah, this has been awesome, just having it just be the two of us today," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, let's get back in line for the Saviour of Love ride, and then I'm going to win you a prize from one of the games," Naruto tells her.

"Sure Naruto, it sounds like fun." she replied, "Race you!" Shizuno continued laughing and taking off in a very strong run.

"Come back here you!" Naruto called throwing the leftover food into the trash and then proceeding to chase after her.

Shizuno looked behind her quickly to see Naruto catching up to her fast, she knew that he would caught up to her because she wasn't using her power. He looped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. Naruto then turned her to face him and he gave her a kiss. Shizuno was smiling because of how good the day was going.

They had finally gotten in line for the Saviour of Love ride, and it was the most romantic ride in the park they spend the entire ride making out as their hands explore each other when the ride stops.

" **Attention customer we are experiencing some technical issue and the ride will be up and running soon."**

 **Lime alert**

Suddenly she released the seatbelt pushed him against the seat and starting attacking his neck, he was moaning and before he knew it she was on her knees "Shizuno what are you doing?" she looked up to him and gave him her evil smirk

"Something that we use to do in the past." she quickly undid his pants and started stroking his member, after a while, she moved her head forward and licked the tip of his member making him throw his head back against the seat and moan very loudly. She took his entire length into her mouth and began to suck him, she started off slow but gradually went faster, taking him deeper.

" **All system will be up and running in a minute."**

"Oh, shit your good" Naruto moaned out, hearing him encouraged her to go faster and deeper.

"How do I know to do this," Shizuno said to herself.

"I'm cumming!" His hand fisted in her hair and he looked down at her, she was looking back at him and their eyes met. Just the sight of her made him closer to the edge and then he exploded.

"Damn, it so thick." She took all he had a swallowed it all, licking her lips when she was done. She stood back up as he redid his pants then kissed her with so much passion.

 **Lime Finish**

* **ring** *

"Brother," Shizuno answered the phone as her brother spoke. "Sorry brother, I'll be home soon."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"He having a special dinner tonight and he wants me home now," Shizuno said with a sad look. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Naruto said as the ride started to move.

 **With Moroha**

Moroha couldn't believe it, he was being invited to Shizuno home for a special dinner. He was going to use this dinner to get closer to Shizuno. He knows they have a past together but Shizuno claims they do not. "I hope he did not invite Naruto too," Moroha said as he walked up to Shizuno's house and knock on the door.

 **30 minutes later**

Shizuno opens a secret passage to her house and enter but Naruto stopped. "What are you waiting for?"

"Shizuno, I wasn't invited." He said with her prize in his hands.

"It's not like that haven't ever stopped you before." Shizuno smirk as Naruto laughed. "The king of the Netherworld's birthday party."

He chuckled, ruffling his hair with his fingers. "You got me there but I need a suit."

"You can borrow my father's suit?" She whispered with a small smile as she dragged him into the house.

 **With Moroha and Tadanori** **Urusibara**

Moroha and Tadanori have been waiting for 20 minutes since the butler told them that Shizuno had come back. "What in Kami's name is taking her so long," Tadanori growled.

"I will go and see if she is ready sir." The butler said as he walked off.

"I am sorry about this Moroha," Tadanori said.

"It's ok sir." Moroha replied with a smile.

 **With Naruto and Shizuno**

Naruto looks at her with hungry blue eyes and an adorable grin on his face, his eyes drop and when they stay lowered she smiles she loves it when Naruto looked at her breasts but she did not know why.

"Naruto." No response "Naruto!" Blues eyes meet her, shining with amusement "Oh, there you are, my face is up here by the way." she teased.

"I know," Naruto replied as a blushed appeared on her face.

She takes his hand and leans in close, her voice seductively low. "I love that you love my outfit; I wore it especially for you." she grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss. "I love your outfit too, now let's go."

*knock*

Shizuno opens the door to see her butler. "I know Kai, my brother's patience is running out," Shizuno said as she dragged Naruto pass the shocked butler.

"This won't be good," Kai said as he followed them.

They entered the dining hall only to see her brother and Moroha talking to each other. "Moroha what are you doing here." Her voice brought them out of their conversation.

"Shiz-" Both turn around with a shocked look on their face when they saw Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Tadanori growled at Naruto.

"Your lovely sister invited me," Naruto said ignoring Tadanori glared and walked Shizuno to her seat. "Just pretend I am not here."

"Why you p-"

"Brother behave yourself, is that how an Urushibara man treats his guest," Shizuno said with a smile as his brother calm down. "Naruto, come and have a seat beside me."

The dinner when on with Tadanori trying to convince Moroha to lie about beating the Hydro by himself and become an S-rank mage but Moroha refuse to lie as Tadanori tried again but this time telling him all the rewards that came with it. Naruto and Shizuno were too busy playing footsies under the table to really listen to them.

"Well, I guess I have to be going," Moroha said realizing that his plan would not work. "Are you coming to Naruto."

"Thanks for coming," Shizuno said as she slips a paper into Naruto's jacket. "You to Moroha."

"Thanks for having us," Moroha said as Naruto nodded his head. They were escorted to the door by the butler who was carrying two bags of food.

"I was ordered to take you home." Kai the butler informs them.

"I am fine, I can walk," Naruto said as he walked off leaving Moroha and the butler.

"Thank you very much," Moroha said as he entered the car.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto turn the corner when he took the note out of his pocket. " _Let's finish what we started earlier in my room."_

"It seems like you remember everything." Naruto laughed, the last time he did something like sneaking into a woman bedroom was during the King of the Netherworld birthday party when he was drunk. Naruto ran towards the secret passage, he could always put everyone in the house under an illusion but where was the fun in that. He made his way through the passage which leads to Shizuno hidden room which was in her closet.

"Shizuno," Naruto whispered as he felt someone grabbed him and pushed him on the bed.

 **Lemon Alert**

"Just like back in the days," Shizuno said as she kissed him.

Naruto returned the attention and began kissing back. Shizuno continued the kiss before she stopped and pulled back allowing Naruto to see her.

"You are the best kisser ever." She said smiling gently down at him.

"I know," Naruto replied.

Shizuno had changed into a skimpy see-through purple nightie. The material was thin and the whole thing looked a little bit small on her but that only showed more of her body as her two nipples were clearly visible underneath the fabric.

"Oh? You like it?" Shizuno said motioning towards her attire. "I got it a while back went my brother took me shopping." She said as Naruto looked up at her.

"You're beautiful Shizuno," Naruto said. Shizuno blushed.

"Thank you, Naruto, and don't worry I place a silent spell on my door." She said and once again laid herself on top of him and kissed him once again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped Shizuno's breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Shizuno moaned into his mouth as she felt him touch her. Guiding his hands, she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her bare chest.

"I am sorry about that?" Naruto said as he kissed the slave mark on her left breast.

"I am not any more." Shizuno felt Naruto growing member below her as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew wetter as Shizuno used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Naruto.

Suddenly Shizuno broke off the kiss and stood up a bit of saliva still on her lips as she licked it off. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small black thong and her pair of lovely and soft breasts.

"Come here Naruto." She said lustfully as Naruto tackle her and took off his jacket and shirt as he captures one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yes! That's it! Dear god!" Shizuno cried softly as Naruto used his mouth to pull and tug at her nipples sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Shizuno wrapped her arms and legs around him as he went to work on her chest. Shizuno felt him grow a little more down there and decided it was time.

Reaching down she and rip off his pants. "Easy girl, it's your turn now."

"Fine," Shizuno said as she lay back down.

Naruto leaned down and played with her clit making her shiver. Next, he kissed her pussy before giving a lick making her moan. He licked her repeatedly before spreading her legs apart and stuck his tongue inside.

"Oh god yes!" She moaned in ecstasy while Naruto continued to use his tongue on her. She wrapped her legs around his head while putting her hand in his hair and pulling while pushing his head further in. "Deeper! Deeper!"

Naruto continued to hungrily lick away at Shizuno's folds as he began to fondle her breasts with Shizuno helping him fondle her tits as an aroused result. Shizuno whimpered as Naruto worked his skilled tongue on her wet innards.

Naruto felt Shizuno's insides begin to tighten around his tongue and knew she would come at any second. Knowing this, he continued to work his tongue faster inside of her while swaying his tongue from side to side.

"N-Naruto. I'm cumming." Shizuno panted. Naruto said something but was muffled in her legs. The vibrations from his voice made her moan even more before screaming quietly. She came all over his face much to Naruto's joy. He lapped up her juices and gave on more licks to her sensitive pussy as she unwrapped her legs allowing him up. 'Oh my god, Naruto that was amazing now it's my turn.".

"And it's not over yet," Naruto said he took off his underwear.

"Naruto takes your time, I am a virgin this time around." Shizuno moaned out.

"I will Shizuno..." He slowly said as he began to move himself in, inserting his member inside of her mound.

Shizuno moaned, as his member was slowly entering her. He quickly thrust himself deep, breaking through the hymn, making her yelp out of pain in the process. But it didn't turn out as a painful scream, Shizuno was holding it in, biting her tongue for more resistance. Naruto stayed like that for a while, as he was unable to act for the moment, fearing that he might hurt Shizuno a lot.

Shizuno was still holding in the pain that she was feeling inside of her. However, it was starting to get a little better, as the more he thrust himself into her, the more the pain was slowly slipping away. And when the pain went away, it was replaced by a satisfying pleasure coming from down there again. It was safe for her to let go of the resistance, as she let out a soft moan.

Hearing her moan like that, Naruto was glad that she wasn't in pain anymore. "Well, mind if I go a little rougher than this?" he said, as he moved straight up, as he was ready to go rough on her.

He grabbed hold of her thighs once more, as he increased the speed of his thrust from normal to possibly extreme, depending on how far he could go.

Shizuno was moaning out loudly of pleasure, as a large amount of pleasure was coming from down there once more.

"Oooohhh! Naruto...! So good...!" she moaned, as she ran her hands up to her breasts to squeeze them, trying to give out more pleasure from them as well.

He continued to go fast and hard into Shizuno who was smiling, as he could know that she was enjoying it, a lot. And it again encouraged him to keep on going, no matter how much pleasure she had. "Shizuno...!" He said, thrusting into her harder and deeper inside. He could feel the inner walls inside of her lower lips pulsing against his member, but he ignored it for the time being, as he was concentrating on one thing: to make her happy.

Shizuno was moaning loudly and constantly of pleasure as if each thrust he made was like thunder striking down in her pleasure spot. And because of the amount of power he had in them, her breasts escaped from her hold, as they were bouncing around and around each time he slammed himself into her.

"Naruto ..." she moaned out, unable to withstand the pleasure that she was receiving. And because of that, she was caught by surprise, as a pair of hands were wrapping around her waist and pulling her up from the ground, as she found herself clinging onto his body and riding on his member while continuing to moan out of intense pleasure...

Naruto was enjoying it a lot. He was thrusting fast and hard into her, slamming her ass hard to send out vibrations from down there. The more he did her, the more his excitement was increasing, "Shizuno...! I'm... I'm cumming!" He yelled out. However, he couldn't do that, as Shizuno was moving up and down, slipping herself off from Naruto's hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to ride him, as she felt the climax of her own coming as well.

"Oooohhh! Naruto!" she moaned out of pleasure, Naruto wanted to cum outside, but Shizuno was preventing him from doing that. And he couldn't hold in the amount of pleasure that he was having now, and the wave of pleasure was almost at the peak of it. And before he knew, he let it all out the inner walls of her mound was squeezing against his member hard, as her juice was mixed with his semen. And after a while has passed, they stopped crying out, as their climax has ceased themselves from continuing.

The two of them were left panting heavily after that, holding onto each other for as long as they want. Shizuno was feeling happy that the two of them climaxed together, as she was smiling through her gasp of breaths. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't too sure if it was alright, because he had just climaxed inside of Shizuno. And there is a large chance that she might get pregnant because of that.

However, he couldn't think of anything more, as he felt a sudden urge that told him to keep on going. And he couldn't resist it, as it felt too strong against his will. "No... I'm not done yet…!" he said, as he resumed his hard and fast thrust up into Shizuno, making her gasp out of pleasure. His member was still hard, and his body was telling him to keep on going no matter what until he couldn't take it anymore.

 **lemon finished**

 **With Moroha**

"You're a woman?" A shocked Moroha asked as the unknown person wearing a violet battle suit and a biker helmet jumped back.

"Like it matters." The unknown biker roared as she started glowing green. "This is the end." As she fired a greenish blast at Moroha.

"I remember now." He had remembered his time with the Queen of the Netherland. "She was mine and he took her away from me!" As he started writing his spell.

"What the hell!" The unknown biker said as a blast of the icy tornado came from Moroha and pierced her attack and hit her. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain as her suit was ripped apart revealing her underboobs.

"Who are you!" Moroha shouted as the unknown female ran away.


End file.
